ItemIDs
The following lists all available game Item IDs as stipulated in the ItemIDs.txt file in the Essentials folder of your admin console. You will need these IDs when needing to know what to enter for various commands where you need to reference an item. i.e. using the /random command. Notes on ItemIDs Note! When referencing this list, you can use either the corresponding number referenced or just type in the whole word, see example following I am using the random command to gift a Shotgun BP to a player. I can type the following commands to achieve the same thing: /random 8 /random "Shotgun Shells Blueprint" ItemIDs 1: Bolt Action Rifle 2: Bolt Action Rifle Blueprint 3: 556 Ammo 4: 9mm Ammo 5: 556 Ammo Blueprint 6: 9mm Ammo Blueprint 7: Handmade Shell Blueprint 8: Shotgun Shells Blueprint 9: 556 Casing Blueprint 10: 9mm Casing Blueprint 11: Empty Shotgun Shell Blueprint 12: Primed 556 Casing Blueprint 13: Primed 9mm Casing Blueprint 14: Primed Shotgun Shell Blueprint 15: Empty 556 Casing 16: Empty 9mm Casing 17: Empty Shotgun Shell 18: Primed 556 Casing 19: Primed 9mm Casing 20: Primed Shotgun Shell 21: Handmade Shell 22: Shotgun Shells 23: Cloth Boots BP 24: Cloth Helmet BP 25: Cloth Pants BP 26: Cloth Vest BP 27: Kevlar Boots BP 28: Kevlar Helmet BP 29: Kevlar Pants BP 30: Kevlar Vest BP 31: Leather Boots BP 32: Leather Helmet BP 33: Leather Pants BP 34: Leather Vest BP 35: Rad Suit Boots BP 36: Rad Suit Helmet BP 37: Rad Suit Pants BP 38: Rad Suit Vest BP 39: Cloth Boots 40: Cloth Helmet 41: Cloth Pants 42: Cloth Vest 43: Invisible Boots 44: Invisible Helmet 45: Invisible Pants 46: Invisible Vest 47: Kevlar Boots 48: Kevlar Helmet 49: Kevlar Pants 50: Kevlar Vest 51: Leather Boots 52: Leather Helmet 53: Leather Pants 54: Leather Vest 55: Armor Part 1 56: Armor Part 2 57: Armor Part 3 58: Armor Part 4 59: Armor Part 5 60: Armor Part 6 61: Armor Part 7 62: Armor Part 1 BP 63: Armor Part 2 BP 64: Armor Part 3 BP 65: Armor Part 4 BP 66: Armor Part 5 BP 67: Armor Part 6 BP 68: Armor Part 7 BP 69: Rad Suit Boots 70: Rad Suit Helmet 71: Rad Suit Pants 72: Rad Suit Vest 73: Arrow 74: Arrow Blueprint 75: Anti-Radiation Pills 76: Can of Beans 77: Can of Tuna 78: Chocolate Bar 79: Cooked Chicken Breast 80: Granola Bar 81: Raw Chicken Breast 82: Small Rations 83: Small Water Bottle 84: Bed 85: Bed Blueprint 86: Camp Fire Blueprint 87: Explosive Charge Blueprint 88: Furnace Blueprint 89: Large Spike Wall Blueprint 90: Large Wood Storage Blueprint 91: Metal Door Blueprint 92: Metal Window Bars Blueprint 93: Repair Bench Blueprint 94: Sleeping Bag Blueprint 95: Small Stash Blueprint 96: Spike Wall Blueprint 97: Wood Barricade Blueprint 98: Wood Gate Blueprint 99: Wood Gateway Blueprint 100: Wood Shelter Blueprint 101: Wood Storage Box Blueprint 102: Wooden Door Blueprint 103: Workbench Blueprint 104: Metal Ceiling BP 105: Metal Doorway BP 106: Metal Foundation BP 107: Metal Pillar BP 108: Metal Ramp BP 109: Metal Stairs BP 110: Metal Wall BP 111: Metal Window BP 112: Metal Ceiling 113: Metal Doorway 114: Metal Foundation 115: Metal Pillar 116: Metal Ramp 117: Metal Stairs 118: Metal Wall 119: Metal Window 120: Wood Ceiling BP 121: Wood Doorway BP 122: Wood Foundation BP 123: Wood Pillar BP 124: Wood Ramp BP 125: Wood Stairs BP 126: Wood Wall BP 127: Wood Window BP 128: Wood Ceiling 129: Wood Doorway 130: Wood Foundation 131: Wood Pillar 132: Wood Ramp 133: Wood Stairs 134: Wood Wall 135: Wood Window 136: Camp Fire 137: Explosive Charge 138: Furnace 139: Large Spike Wall 140: Large Wood Storage 141: Metal Door 142: Metal Window Bars 143: Repair Bench 144: Sleeping Bag 145: Small Stash 146: Spike Wall 147: Wood Barricade 148: Wood Gate 149: Wood Gateway 150: Wood Shelter 151: Wood Storage Box 152: Wooden Door 153: Workbench 154: Explosives 155: Gunpowder 156: Bandage 157: Bandage Blueprint 158: Large Medkit Blueprint 159: Small Medkit Blueprint 160: Large Medkit 161: Small Medkit 162: Explosives Blueprint 163: Flare 164: Flare Blueprint 165: Gunpowder Blueprint 166: Paper Blueprint 167: Torch 168: Torch Blueprint 169: Animal Fat 170: Blood 171: Low Grade Fuel Blueprint 172: Low Quality Metal Blueprint 173: Wood Planks Blueprint 174: Charcoal 175: Cloth 176: Leather 177: Low Grade Fuel 178: Low Quality Metal 179: Metal Fragments 180: Metal Ore 181: Paper 182: Stones 183: Sulfur 184: Sulfur Ore 185: Wood 186: Wood Planks 187: Blood Draw Kit 188: Blood Draw Kit Blueprint 189: Handmade Lockpick Blueprint 190: Research Kit Blueprint 191: Handmade Lockpick 192: Recycle Kit 1 193: Research Kit 1 194: 9mm Pistol 195: 9mm Pistol Blueprint 196: F1 Grenade Blueprint 197: Hatchet Blueprint 198: Hunting Bow Blueprint 199: M4 Blueprint 200: MP5A4 Blueprint 201: P250 Blueprint 202: Pick Axe Blueprint 203: Shotgun Blueprint 204: Stone Hatchet Blueprint 205: F1 Grenade 206: Hatchet 207: Hunting Bow 208: M4 209: Flashlight Mod BP 210: Holo sight BP 211: Laser Sight BP 212: Silencer BP 213: Flashlight Mod 214: Holo sight 215: Laser Sight 216: Silencer 217: MP5A4 218: P250 219: Weapon Part 1 BP 220: Weapon Part 2 BP 221: Weapon Part 3 BP 222: Weapon Part 4 BP 223: Weapon Part 5 BP 224: Weapon Part 6 BP 225: Weapon Part 7 BP 226: Weapon Part 1 227: Weapon Part 2 228: Weapon Part 3 229: Weapon Part 4 230: Weapon Part 5 231: Weapon Part 6 232: Weapon Part 7 233: Pick Axe 234: Rock 235: Shotgun 236: Stone Hatchet 237: Supply Signal 238: Uber Hatchet 239: Uber Hunting Bow 240: HandCannon 241: HandCannon Blueprint 242: Pipe Shotgun 243: Pipe Shotgun Blueprint 244: Revolver 245: Revolver Blueprint Category:Other Config Files __NOEDITSECTION__